Are you really gone?
by Looony Moony
Summary: Harry tiene que hacer un hechizo localizador, sobre quien lo hara? a quien encontrara? ¿Sera realidad? ¿estara su padrino realmente vivo?
1. Default Chapter

Holas a todos !!  
  
Este fic es medio triston..  
  
Ojala les guste.  
  
Looony Moony  
  
-------------------------------  
  
¿Are you really gone ?  
  
Harry Potter estaba sentado, solo, en la habitación de chicos de sexto año, en la torre Gryffindor, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechizería.  
  
Este había sido un pésimo año, llevaban sólo dos semanas de clases y ya se había atrasado en la mayoría de los ramos. Tenía tanto en su mente, todo que cada vez que se presentaba parecía más importante que los demás Voldemort, Oclumencia, Sirius, Voldemort, la orden, etc...  
  
Debía practicar un hechizo localizador para la clase de Encantamientos, casi toda la clase lo había logrado en la hora de clases, pero él se había quedado dormido y Mcgongall (que fue quien decidió su castigo, incluso aunque Flitwick era el profesor) decidió que él solo debía aprender el hechizo, ninguno de sus compañeros podía ayudarlo.  
  
Había estado practicando por horas, además que no podía estar seguro si le resultaba correcto, ya que la persona que intentaba localizar era inlocalizable, a veces aparecía en el Ministerio de Magia, y a veces ni aparecía en el mapa.  
  
Su estomago le pidió comida (un poco fuertemente) así que decidió practicarlo una vez más antes de ir a cenar.  
  
-LOCUTOS MOBILUS.- dijo el encantamiento.  
  
Y esperó...  
  
Todo pensamiento sobre la comida abandonó su cabeza (y estomago) mientras miraba al mapa incrédulo. Decidió probar una vez más.  
  
-LOCUTOS MOBILUS.-  
  
Efectivamente, Sirius Black estaba en Hogsmade.  
  
----------------  
  
¿Qué les parece ?  
  
Muuuuy corto lo sé.. Ni siquiera se si lo seguiré, pues me salió una inspiración del momento..  
  
Si algún amable lector quiere que lo siga, deje reviews.. y luego veré que hacer  
  
Saludos  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Miembra Orden Sirusiana y Miembra del Clan Marauder !  
  
- - - - 


	2. There you are

Hola como tan tdos !!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo !  
  
Es medio corto, porque decidi q mis caps iban a ser cortitos, pero subidos lo más seguido posible (aunque yo generalmente soi muy lenta para escribir)  
  
Weno aqui esta el cap !!1  
  
Abajo están mis respuestas a los reviews ! y una pregunta especial al final, que espero todos los lectores vean.  
  
------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
**Cap. 2 : There you are**  
  
-Sirius- Murmuró.  
  
No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa que mostraba la presencia de Sirius y el mapa del Merodeador. Se cubrió con la capa y corrió fuera de la habitación.  
  
Al pasar por la sala común vio a Ginny y a Ron jugando ajerdrez mágico mientras Hermione leía, estubo tentado a decirles, pero decidió en contra de eso y siguió corriendo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la estatua de la bruja tuerta (N.A : así se llama cierto ??).  
  
En esetos momentos, seriamente odiaba a el maldito que creó ese conducto a Honeydukes! Era tan estrecho que lo costaba ir muy rápido.  
  
Se fijó en el mapa, según éste, Sirius estaba en la calle 174 de la calle Cuidadela  
  
Finalmente, salió de él y de la tienda (sin siquiera poner atención a tooodos los dulces). Corrió por la calle principal y luego se desvió por la calle Coulter hasta la calle Ciudadela, que era una calle paralela a la calle principal.  
  
Corrió y corrió.  
  
- 168... 170... 172.. Aquí es, 174.- Harry murmuró para si mismo. Por fin volvería a ver a Sirius! ¿Pero que tal si todo esto era una trampa de Voldemort? NO, no podía ser, el mapa demostró que él estaba en esa casa... Incluso probó el hechizo dos veces, aunque siempre decían que la tercera era la vencida (deseó haberlo intentado una tercera vez).  
  
- Harry, por algo eres un Gryffindor.- Se dijo a si mismo – Tu puedes, no hagas a Sirius esperar..-  
  
Con unos pasos desicivos entró a la casa, estaba tan preocupado pensando en encontrar a Sirius que ni tomó en cuenta como se veía la casa, que al parecer llevaba varios años abandonada.  
  
Abrió la puerta lentamente, ya que esta no estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
La casa era muy elegante y moderna, bastante linda a ojos de cualquier persona, pero no alos de Harry que, aunque notó que por dentro era muy bella, sólo pensaba en encontrar a Sirius.  
  
Buscó por la sala, la cocina, el comedor, luego pasó al segundo piso un baño, una pieza hasta que llegó a la pieza principal y..  
  
Nada ! ningún rastro de que Sirius hubiera estado ahí. Desolado se sentó en la cam, mirando hacia el suelo, sin siquiera levantar la mirada cuando por el viento se cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- Espera!- pensó Harry.- Las ventanas están cerradas.-  
  
Y fue entonces cuando oyó una voz muy familiar.  
  
- Tanto tiempo, Harry.-  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno ahí terminó el cap. Ahora la respuesta a los reviews :P y luego mi pregunta para todos los lectores.  
  
**Sakura black :** Primero que nada, dejame agradecerte! Fuiste el primer review de mi historia, espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Si lo voy a continuar. Sobre el largo de los caps no se, esque en general me demoro muuucho en subir caps, así que estoy probando la teoría si esque me demoro menos con caps más cortos. Ojala te haya gustado este cap.  
  
**Aysha :** Que bueno que tenga tu aprobación y como ves la inspiración está aqui de vuelta! Ojalá te haya gustado el cap !  
  
**Kary Anabell Black :** Si, lo voi a seguir, pro aunq soi media lenta pa actualizar, voi a hacer mis mayores esfuerzos por actualizar más seguido. Ok ? Ojalá te haya gustado el cap.  
  
**Niniel204 :** Bueno, las fans desdocadas me han acorralodo y debo seguirlo ! No en serio, recibí seis reviews por el primer cap, así que decidi seguirlo amigui. La idea salió literalmente de la nada ! Se me ocurrió algo parecido, y la idea se fue formando en mi cabeza hasta un punto que debía escribirla para que dejara de molestarme (ya me basta con todas esas voces, :S jasjajajajajja solo bromeo ) Q weno q t gust !  
  
**FFmania :** No te puedo revelar si Sirius a regresado al 100 % porq es algo que todavia estoy formulando en mi cabeza! Pero es bueno saber que ta ha gustado mi fic ! Espero recibir otro review, ya que espero que t haya gustado este cap. !  
  
**Isilion Pronglet :** Bueno amiga, q weno q t haya gustado el cap. pasao y ojala te haya gustado este.  
  
**ATENCION LECTORES :  
**  
Aunque ya tengo la idea más o menos clara igual me gustaría saber que esperan ver en los próximos capítulos.  
  
Saludos !  
  
Looony Moony  
  
Miembra de la Orden Sirusiana y del Clan Marauder. 


	3. There and gone again

Holas!!!!!!  
  
Lo sé, soi mala, malvada malvadotas! Esque en serio me cuesta ecribir y subir cosas que tengan algo de calidad... después de todo solo debo complacer a los lectores/as.  
  
Lamento la demora  
  
Y pase lo q pase noo me odien por este cap. Va a ser un poco confuso pero no se preocupen.. todo se aclarará luego  
  
---------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Capítulo 3: There and gone again  
  
Levantó la cara, casi temiendo lo que podría ver. Pero su temor desapareció casi en un segundo al verlo. Ahí estaba él, Sirius Black, sin ningún rastro de Azkaban en sus ojos, sólo sonriéndole.  
  
-Sirius.- murmur  
  
- Si Harry, soy yo.- Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreir  
  
Harry iba a darle una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?  
  
- ¿Quién eres?-  
  
- Soy yo, Sirius, tu padrino.- Dijo éste extrañado  
  
- Claro, lo eres.- casi gruñó Harry irónicamente.- Lo eres con ese hechizo o esa poción.- Dijo mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba a "Sirius".- ¿Quién eres realmente?- Gritó.  
  
- Pero, soi...-  
  
- ERES LESTRANGE?! O MALFOY QUIZÁS?! TAL VEZ INCLUSO EL MISMO VOLDEMORT!!!!!.-  
  
- HARRY SOY YO!!-  
  
- Pruébalo.-  
  
Entonces, lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, Sirius empezó a cambiar hasta que frente Harry había un gran perro negro.  
  
- Es verdad- murmuró para si mismo. Y mientras Sirius volvía a su forma humana, el se acercó para abrazarlo, aunque sea tocarlo para saber que no lo había imaginado, cuando.......  
  
------------  
  
- Harry despierta.- Escuchó a Ron decirle.  
  
--------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
OK NO ME ODIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acuérdense no todo es lo que parece. SIMPLEMENTE ESPEREN A VER QUE PASA.  
  
**Jessytonks:** es a partir del 5to libro. Claro que lo voy seguir! Solo es que me demoro un poco en escribir. Tu tambien cuidate y no me odies por como terminó el cap. Acuerdate, no todo es lo q parece.  
  
**Ninie204:** aquí esta el cap. Ojala t guste, no te asustes x como termino.. no todo es loq parece amiga  
  
**Lunita-l:** claro!!! Secuestrémosla por matar a Sirius!!! No me odies por este cap, ya verás como sigue el proximo.  
  
**Sakura-Diana-Black:** que bueno que vas a seguir mi fic hasta el final, y no me odies por esto, solo espera a ver que pasa ok?? A demas me interesaria ver como te gustaria que siguiera el fic (aunq yo ya tengo la cosa mas o menos clara me gustaria saber tu opinión)  
  
**Isilion-Pronglet:** lo de las negritas te lo explico un dia que vaya a tu casa.. o x telefon okis?!? No me odies por cmo termine este cap. Solo espera hacia el prox.  
  
CHAUS A TODOS!!!!!  
  
SALUDOS!  
  
LOOONY MOONY  
  
Miembra de la orden Sirusiana y del Clan Marauder 


	4. It’s not always as it seems

HOOOOOOOLAS!!!!!  
  
PRIMERO Q NADA! Debo contarles algo muuuuuy importante, casi nadie le hizo caso a mi aviso de que no todo es siempre lo q parece ser!!!!! Osea. Yo hago mi fic como lo hago para que tenga mas emocion!!!!! Y todas/s o me odiaron o les dio pena, cuando yo tenia todo pensado en esta cabecita!  
  
Ahora este cap es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto porque decidi que no podia dejarlos asi como dejé a todos después dl cap pasado.!  
  
Chaus!!! Y ojala les guste  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capítulo 4:** It's not always as it seems.  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Que despiertes amigo, las clases empiezan en 30 minutos- Le dijo Ron sacudiéndolo.  
  
- esto, esto no puede ser.- murmuró Harry. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?  
  
- ¿Que cosa? - Preguntó Ron confundido.- Bah! No te preocupes, todos nos quedamos dormidos de vez en cuando.-  
  
- Él, él estaba ahí.- murmuró sin mirar a Ron  
  
- No te preocupes, Neville sólo fue a desayunar.- Ron dijo, tratando de calmar a su amigo que aparentemente miraba hacia la cama de Neville Longbottom.  
  
Pero Harry no le respondió, simplemente tomó su capa de invisibilidad como lo había hecho ayer, o anoche mientras dormía?, y el mapa de Hogsmade.  
  
Corrió, sin poner atención a lo que le decía Ron.  
  
- No puede ser, no puede ser.- Murmuraba mientras corría. Recorrió el mismo camino que el día anterior, llegó a donde la bruja tuerta, luego a Honeydukes , luego por la calle Coulter hasta la calle Ciudadela. Al llegar al 174 notó que se veía igual que como la vio en su "sueño" y entró. Pero lo que vio adentro lo sorprendió.  
  
Esa hermosa, moderna y por no decir limpia, casa que vio ayer ya no estaba, sólo había una que parecía no haber tenido habitantes en años.  
  
Buscó por todos lugares, hasta llegar a la pieza principal.  
  
–"Tal vez"- Pensó. – "Talvez logre revivir lo que pasó ayer".-  
  
Así que se sentó en la cama y esperó. Solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que se diera cuenta que todo había sido parte de su imaginación.  
  
Muy deprimido, decidió que no quería volver a Hogwarts todavía. Talvez deseaba quedarse aquí y aferrarse a la esperanza de que Sirius estuviera vivo.  
  
Lentamente se quedó dormido.  
  
--------------  
  
_8, Talvez 12, horas antes:_  
  
- Es verdad- murmuró para si mismo. Y mientras Sirius volvía a su forma humana, el se acercó para abrazarlo, aunque sea tocarlo para saber que no lo había imaginado, cuando.......  
  
Una figura, que ninguno de los dos que habitaban la habitación notaron entrar, pronunció dos hechizos, de manera muy silenciosa.  
  
_- Stupefy, Stupefy.-_  
  
Mientras sus seguidores, que entraron cuando éste les dio la señal, se llevaban a los dos. Él dijo:  
  
- Ha si que Sirius Black ha vuelto.-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ven!!!!! Ven que no me tenían que odiar? Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado!!!!  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Ya, no me mates!! Que bueno que te guste mi fic y creeme, nunca mataria a Sirius intencionalmente. AJAJAJJA  
  
**Sakura-Diana-Black: **Si podía volver! Ves? Acuerdate, no todo es siempre lo que parece ser. Sobre ir a Londres, me encantaria! (ajajajja) Nunca he ido y no tendría problemas en hacer que revivan a Sirius.  
  
**FFmania:** Perdón porque mis caps sean cortos, pero esque si no me demoro muuucho, okis?  
  
**Lunita-l:** Me demoré solo un día! Lo q para mi es bastante bueno, ya que usualmnte me demoro casi un mes!!!!! Ajjajajaj. Y ves que podia volver?!  
  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LS REVIEWS  
  
Saludos  
  
LOOONY MOONY!!!!  
  
Miembra de la orden Sirusiana y del Clan Marauder 


	5. An apparent memory loss

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Perdón por la demora!  
  
Esque estoy con blokeo, peor se me salió por un ratito y pude escribir esto!!  
  
ATENCION A TODOS LAS (O LOS) LECTORES!  
  
No voi a seguir el fic por un tiempo, no sólo por el blokeo si no que porque me voi a de vacaciones a colombia por una semana!!!! Asi que no tendré el tiempo de pensar en él. Aunque aún voi a intentarlo  
  
OTRA NOTITA IMPORTANTE!  
  
Siempre me ha gustado saber que opinan ustedes! Así que me gustaría que, en sus reviews, me dijeran que es lo que quieren ver que pase en el fic.  
  
Su opinión me importa muuucho!!  
  
Bueno aquí va el fic!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
**Capítulo 5:  
  
An apparent memory loss  
**  
En algún lugar inubicable de Inglaterra Sirius Black yacía inconsiente.  
  
[Punto de vista de Sirius]  
  
Ouch, me duele la cabeza. Siento como si un troll me hubiera caído encima. Que cansado estoy. ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de...?  
  
¡OH DIOS! ¡HARRY! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué tal si ya no confía en mi? ¿Pero por qué no confiaría en mi? Soy su padrino después de todo.  
  
A ver Siruis Black, CÁLMATE.  
  
¿Cómo me calmo? A ver, primero saldré de aquí y luego intentaré buscar a Remus, ya que buscar a Harry aparentemente no resultó como lo esperaba. Sólo me levantaré e iré de aquí.  
  
Un momento. ¿Por qué tengo mis manos atadas? Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar es muy oscuro.  
  
No hay problema, simplemente me transformaré en Snuffles y podré salir de aquí.  
  
[Punto de vista de tercera persona]  
  
Pero antes de que Siruis pudiera transformarse (N.A: aunque igual no podría ya que sus captores le hicieron tragar una poción (cuando estaba inconsiente) que no le permitiría ni transformarse ni aparecerse (apparate en inglés)), la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.  
  
-¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó Sirius desafiante - ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?.  
  
- Quiénes somos, pregunta él- Dijo el hombre. -¿Lo oyes querida?.-  
  
La mujer solamente rio sobre el tono irónico de su acompañante.  
  
- ¿Qué desean de mí? Sea lo que sea, les aseguro que no lo obtendra de mi boca.- Dijo temiendo que se tratara de su ahijado.  
  
- Somos los representantes de un grupo de magos y brujas (N.A: Diana! Te apuesto a que son magos oscuros y malos jejjejeje)- Dijo la mujer hablando por primera vez.- Eso es todo lo que sabrás de nosotros por ahora. Respecto a que queremos, requerimos saber como volviste desde detrás del velo.  
  
La expresión de Sirius, que antes era desafiante, cambió a una de total confusión.  
  
- ¿Qué velo?.- Preguntó desconcertado.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en Hogsmade para ser exactos. Harry Potter sollozaba tratando de entender porque su mente le jugaba tan crueles trucos, haciéndole creer cosas que no eran ciertas.  
  
En Hogwarts, unos muy preocupados Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger buscaron a Harry por todo el castillo antes de decidir ir a avisarle al director de su desaparición. (Bueno de su escape para ser más precisos).  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HE TERMINADO ESTE CAP.!  
  
OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO!!  
  
ESTÁ CORTO!! LO SÉ, PERO TENÍA QUE SUBIR ALGO!  
  
CONTESTACI"N A REVIEWS!  
  
**Lunita-l**: que lástima que no entiendas, espero que este cap haya aclarado tus dudas! Si no, en la prox contestación de reviews te explico todo!  
  
**Jessytonks:** Que bueno que te guste!!!!! Perdón por la demora! Pero aquí está el cap.!! Te gusto? Da lo mismo que nome hayas dejado review en un cap. Ojala me puedas dejar en este! Besos y Abrazos para ti también!  
  
**Sakura-Diana-Black:** No creo que todo este tan bien planead como piensas amiga!! Siempre surgen imprevistos!! Jeejjejeje! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap!! Por cierto! Este Cap. Me salio casi de la nada!!! De pronto me inspire y me demor muy pokito en escribirlo!  
  
**Niniel204:** Te quedo un poco mas claro con este cap.? Si todavía no entiendes avisame en tu review y yo t llamo! (k)!!  
  
CHAOS A TODOS!!!!!! ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO!!! PERO NO PROMETO NADA! (ya saben me voi de vacaciones)  
  
Saludos a todos!!!!!  
  
LOOONY MOONY  
  
Miembra del Clan Marauder y de la Orden Sirusiana! 


	6. Where are you?

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!!!!!

PERDON POR LA DEMORA!!! BLOKEO ME PERSIGUE!!! SIGO BLOKEADA! PERO PENSE QUE DEBIA SUBIR ALGO!!!

OJALA LES GUSTE!

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Capítulo 6:**

Hello:

Ron y Hermione entraron al despacho del director muy preocupados.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley ¿qué pasa?.- Preguntó el director con ese familiar brillo en los ojos.

-Es Harry, señor, él se fue... murmuraba, cosas... no sé- respondió Ron

-Incoherencias- agregó Hermione

El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore se extinguió tan rápido como puede acabar un partido de quidditch (en un buen día claro).

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?.-

- No sabemos señor, dijo algo como que era todo un sueño y que él estaba ayer... o algo por estilo, es la segunda vez que desaparece.. Solo que ayer el volvió como a la media hora. Ha pasado todo el día señor, y él no ha vuelto.- Dijo Ron muy rápido

- Espere, mencionó un él.-

- Eso creo señor. ¿Por qué?.-

- Nada importante señor Weasley.-

Hermione, que se había quedado callada durante todo el intercambio, no podía dejar de pensar. "¿Y si Voldemort lo tiene? ¿ Si los estan torturando en este momento? (N.A: AVISO... ESTE NO ES UN FIC. HARRY/HERMIONE!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en esa casa desolada... durmiendo, si después de tanto llorar y de romper una que otra cosa, se había quedado dormido, pero un Expelliarmus lo despertó (y arrojó contra la pared).

Se encontró con unos ojos rojos, como de serpiente.

- Tanto tiempo, Potter.-

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Soy mala!!!! Lo se!!! Este cap. Es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto... pero quería que supieran que no me morí ni nada!! Y que obiamenteno he abandonado este fic.!

SOLO PASE POR UN HORRIBLE BLOKEO! Por el que sigo estando, esque me vino una pekeña inspiración.

A los Reviews!

Chelly-25: Primero que nada, perdón por la demora! Es que blokeos y yo.. parece que a ellos les gusta perseguirme! Jajaja. Parece que te confundiste, porque lo que pasa esque no fue Bellatrix quien se llevóa Sirius, si no que fueron otros magos. Gracias por tu review. Y francamente no se porque todo le pasa a Harry.

Sakura-Diana-Black: Perdón por la demora! Espero que este cap. Te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. No tiene mucha accion, pero es que sigo en blokeo y decidí que ya era tiempo de subir algo!

Niniel204: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior!! Espero que este tb te haya gustado! [F4e]

Jessytonks: Hola!!! Que weno que te haya gustado el cap. pasado!!! Me la pase muy bien en mis vacs, gracias. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado lo que escribo! Perdon por la demora!! Besos y Abrazos!


	7. Illusions

HOLA!

Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora

No crean que me pase todo este tiempo escribiendo este cap., lo que pasó fue que el colegio estaba tan estresante (y además estaba bloqueda) que bueno decidí no escribir hasta terminar el año escolar!! Y aquí estoy, trataré de subir caps lo más seguido posible (mi meta es lapsos de dos días). Espero haber terminado este fic antes de entrar a clases.

BUEEEEEEEEENO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP.!

PS: ESTE CAP ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI AMIGA NINIEL204, QUE ME AYUDO MUUUCHO, ELLA ACABA DE SUBIR SU PRIMER FIC Y ESTÁ INCREÍBLE! SE LO RECOMIENDO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE LOS FICS LILY/JAMES.

-----"-"------"-"-------"-"-------"-"------"-"------"-"---------

**CAP 7: Illusions**

-Tanto tiempo, Potter.-

-Voldemort- murmuró Harry. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras buscaba su varita.

- ¿Buscas esto?- le preguntó tu-sabes-quien, jugando con la larga vara entre sus dedos.

Harry miró a Voldemort asustado.

- ¿ Qué harás ahora Potter?- le pregunto éste burlándose.

Harry sintió ira viajar por todo su cuerpo. ¿Había sido él? ¿Le hizo creer que Sirius había vuelto?

- Vamos Potter. ¿Qué harás?- Repitió Voldemort riéndose- Ninguno de tus amigos están aquí para ayudarte, ni siquiera ese viejo senil (que por cierto te trata como si fueras una muñequita). Te pregunto, ¿qué harás? Tus padres no están aquí para salvarte- se rió fuertemente- claro, nunca han estado y nunca lo estarán, de eso me encargué hace 15 años. Incluso tu adorado padrino no viene al rescate, es de entender, simplemente mira como terminó la última vez que lo hizo.¿Qué te queda Potter? ¿Qué harás ahora sin nadie apoyando todas tus "jugadas"? ¿Qué queda de un niñote que juega al héroe cuando éste se encuentra en problemas y sus niñeras no se encuentran? ¿Qué harás ahora, estás solo, en un momento en el q más necesitas compañía?-

En parte, Voldemort tenía razón, Harry estaba solo en esta casa, sin sus amigos apoyándolo, sin su varita y nadie sabía donde se encontraba, nadie podía ir a sacarlo de una de las situaciones problemáticas en las que nuevamente se encontraba. No había forma de salir de ésta y lo sabía, peor en el momento en el que Voldemort mencionó a sus padres y a Sirius, la ira de Harry estalló y se lanzó sobre ustedes-saben-quién, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Voldemort se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego lo sacó de encima de él con otro simple _expelliarmus._

Cuando Harry había golpeado a Tom, su varita se había caído de las manos de éste, por lo que él pudo recuperarla cuando se separaron. Se paró rápidamente, apuntó su varita hacia el innombrable, que hacía lo mismo en su dirección y...

Así su duelo comenzó.

-------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar muy alejado de Hogsmeade...

Sirius Black seguía amarrado, ahora ese dolor de cabeza le parecía un simple cosquilleo.

Esas personas no le habían creído que él no tenía ni idea de que estaban preguntando, y eso los enfureció. Luego de varios crucio y de seguir preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez se fueron, dejándolo ahí, solo, confundido, preocupado y extremadamente adolorido.

Lo pero era que no tenían idea de que estaban hablando. ¿No podían ser más específicos? Sólo le decían "el velo". ¡Existían miles de malditos velos en el planeta!

-" Y claro que les diría si supiera"- pensó Sirius sarcásticamente. – Se lo merecen, como han sido tan hospitalarios-.

Una densa niebla empezó a recorrer la habitación (si es que se lo podía llamar así, Sirius mas bien la describiría como el calabozo de ensueño de Snyvellus).

- ¿Qué demo...?- empezó a preguntar en voz alta, pero lo que vio entre la niebla lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo terminar su pregunta. – ¿James?- Pregunto incrédulo.

- Hola Padfoot, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto James Potter sonriéndole- wow, Azkaban de verdad no te sienta- dijo riéndose cruelmente. – te ves horrible-.

- ¿Ja... James, eres tu? – le preguntó tartamudeando.

- Tsk... Tsk...- Dijo Lily Potter saliendo de la niebla y parándose junto a su esposo. –Esas no son las palabras que queremos oír Sirius.-

- ¿Lily?- Sirius no podía creerlo. – Vamos, debemos salir de aquí antes de que ellos vuelvan.- les dijo nerviosamente. - ¿Trajeron sus varitas con ustedes?-

- Vamos, no es tan difícil, sólo dinos como saliste del velo.- siguió hablando Lily, como si no lo hubiera escuchado- Deberías decirnos ¿Sabes? Después de todo, es TU culpa que estemos muertos.-

Sirius se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué pasó con la dulce Lily que él conocía? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? En este estado de "shock" la única respuesta que pudo articular fue: err... emm.. yo.... ¿huh? (entre otras cosas).

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Black?- le dijo James parando su discurso de sonidos in entendibles. –Siempre fuiste un hombre de muchas palabras.-

Sirius no lo podía creer. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Así que les gritó – ¡Ustedes no pueden ser Lily y James, ellos no eran así!.-.

- Vámonos James, esta basura – dijo arriscando su nariz como si él fuera un alimento podrido.- No nos dirá nada.-

James tomó a su esposa por la cintura y mientras se desvanecían le dijo a Sirius – Eran así, Black, eran.-

--------------------------------------------

En otra habitación (una decorada bellamente), el hombre y la mujer que había torturado a Sirius miraban la escena complacidos.

- Mi querida Carol, el plan de utilizar las ilusiones resultó perfectamente.- Dijo él.

- Lo sé Richard, pronto se romperá y nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber.- respondió Carol con arrogancia.

- Si, pronto recuperaremos a nuestro querido maestro, Grindewald.-

-----------------------------------------

HE AHÍ EL CAP 7

Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, a los reviews. ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sakura-Diana-Black: Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, no crees? Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero este año no fue muy bueno, así que decidí esperar a salir de vacaciones para antes de seguir este fic. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Ninieñ204: Hola amiga! He oficialmente salido de mi blokeo e intentaré subir los próximos caps. Lo más pronto posible. Espero q te haya gustado este cap!

IAM-FRODO: hola ¡como estas? Debo decirte que tu review me sorprendió mucho. Claro que continuaré esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.!


	8. The Duel

HOOOOOOOOLA

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP. 8

Perdón por la demora, las explicaciones están al final. Espero que les guste!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Capítulo 8: **The Duel**

Ya llevaban varios inútiles intentos de desarmarse el uno al otro, se habían lanzado varios _Expelliarmus_, _Stupefys, Impedimentas, _etc... y está demás decir que muchos _protegos._

- Bueno Potter, aunque este duelo es un juego muy divertido, creo que ya deberíamos concluirlo- dijo Voldemort respirando agitadamente.- ¿No te parece?- Le preguntó sonriendo cruelmente para luego gritar.- _Avada Kedabra_.-

En ese momento Harry agradeció que los años de jugar Quidditch le hayan agudizado un poco sus reflejos, porque pudo esquivar la maldición en el último momento, aunque lamentablemente cayó golpeándose todo su lado derecho contra el suelo. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio lo que quedaba de la mesita de noche que había estado detrás de él y, por lo tanto, recibió la maldición de Tom (no estaba en muy buen estado).

Tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo más, pues sus intenciones era defenderse (y no morirse) mientras pensaba en las posibles formas de salir vivo de ésta, gritó -_Impedimenta_.- y, por medio segundo, creyó que la maldición le iba a llegar a su enemigo, pero éste desapareció antes de que ella colisionara contra él.

-_Expelliarmus_.- Voldemort le lanzó el hechizo después de aparecerse detrás de él.

Harry se estrelló contra la pared y sintió un fuerte dolor en el área donde sus costillas estaban ubicadas (ahora seriamente dudaba que siguieran ahí, pues volar a través de una habitación y chocar contra una pared lo hizo sentir q los contenidos de su cavidad abdominal se revolvían).

- ¿Para qué te resistes Potter? ¿Por qué luchas por sobrevivir? ¿Qué te queda en este mundo? Son sólo dos palabras y todo habrá terminado.-

Voldemort se arrodilló a su lado y acercó la cara la suya, mirándolo como tratando de resolver un misterio y luego sonrió, no soportando más a ese imbécil, Harry, desafiante y asqueado le escupió.

Voldemort se limpió la cara y empezó a pararse. – Bueno si así lo deseas.- le dijo, ya parado completamente y mirándolo como si fuera un bicho –_Wingardium Leviosa_.- y así lo levitó hasta y el techo y luego lo dejó caer bruscamente. -¿Qué te parece? ¡Esto es mucho más divertido que sólo matarte! _Wingardium Leviosa _– dijo repitiendo el proceso felizmente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal esto?- Le preguntó alegremente.- _Crucio_.-

Harry sintió un dolor terrible recorrer todo su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Sentía como si sus órganos estallaban dentro de su cuerpo y como si sus extremidades eran torcidos en ángulos anormales.

El innombrable se reía mientras Harry luchaba por mantenerse consiente. Al final decidió levantar la maldición, para "hablar" un poco (y estar segur que Harry todavía podía escucharlo).

- Bueno Potter, parece que pronto acompañarás a tus padres y a Black. No, mejor hagámoslos esperar un poco, después de todo, con ellos fui amable, por lo tanto a ti toca seguir sufriendo. _CRUCIO_.-

Harry juntó la poca energía que le quedaba y la usó para defenderse, él no dejaría que esta cosa lo matara, no ahora ni de esta manera. Si se iba, moriría peleando, era primordial defenderse, pero luego atacaría. No dejaría que sus padres y Sirius hayan muerto por él en vano, no hoy. Se paró, ignorando las protestas de todos sus músculos, y gritó –_Protego_-.

Vio como sus hechizos chocaban, como el _Priori Incantatum_ volvía a ocurrir, como Voldemort se sorprendía por él, y se concentraba sólo en que su maldición sobrepasara a la de Harry sin tomar en cuenta las acciones de éste, una vez más y decidió usar este momento de debilidad para atacar.

Rompió el _Priori Incantatum _y esquivó la maldición _Cruciatus _que le había arrojado Tom. Rápidamente le lanzó una, canalizó toda su energía y gritó – ¡_Crucio_!- deseando que Voldemort gritara de dolor, que rogara para que parara, que sintiera el dolor que él producía diariamente, a ver si le gustaba.

Voldemort se retorció de dolor por unos minutos, hasta que Harry, incapaz de continuar (pues estaba cansadísimo y, francamente, no disfrutaba el dolor), retiro la maldición.

Voldemort estaba por perder la conciencia, por lo que, usando sus últimas fuerzas, le dijo a Harry que la próxima vez que se vieran lo mataría, y luego desapareció.

Harry, agotado tanto física como mágicamente, se desplomó y cayó al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

Así fue como Madame Rosmerta, que había sido atraída por el ruido, lo encontró

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

He ahí el cap 8

**Lean esto!: **lamento la demora, lo que pasó esque (como en todos los caps) iba a poner un poko sobre Harry y Sirius, pero como se me bloqueó mi fuente de inspiración siempre que pensaba en Sirius, me demoré muucho. Finalmente decidí demostrarles que seguía viva y subí el duelo. Ojalá les haya gustado!

No se me ocurre como sacar a Sirius de ese lugar! looony moony llora desesperada ¿¿Qué hago??

OKIS! REVIEWS:

**Niniel204:** oye perdón por la demora, pero creía q se me iba a ocurrir altiro como sacar a Sirius de esa situación, como nada ocurrió decidí subir el duelo, para mostrarle al mundo q sigo viva.

**RidDlesgirl:** q weno q te guste mi fic... eres muy linda, pero me gustaroia q como buena miga me dejaras reviews mas largos.. okis? Weno, besos!

**Soerag Malfoy: **q bueno q mi fic te emocione. No me odies por lo de James y Lily, si no lo notaste eran unas ilusiones para que Sirius se rompiera y les dijera sobre el velo. Bueno muchas gracias!!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.!


	9. Remembering

Gracias por los reviews! Siento no haber escrito antes! Gracias a Soerag Malfoy, Riddle's girl, Sakura-Diana-Black y Niniel204.

**Ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ**

**Capítulo 9: REMEMBERING**

Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado, no, estaba muy preocupado. Hace varias horas Harry Potter había escapado del colegio, y además parecía que alucinaba sobre algo.

-¿Qué será?- se preguntó en voz alta. –No puede haber sido algo, relacionado con Tom. No, Harry vendría directamente hacia mí si fuera así.- Pero una vocecilla en su mente le decía "recuerda que el chico ya no te estima tanto desde que le contaste que le has mentido por cinco años". Dumbledore, no queriendo creer esa idea, dijo para si mismo – Aún si fuera así, Harry sabe (o por lo menos lo aprendió) que en una situación relacionada a Tom él debe contactar a uno de los miembros de la orden, y si hubiera hablado con alguno yo ya me habría enterado.-

Este misterio parecía difícil de resolver. ¿Dónde podía estar Harry¿Por qué habría abandonado el castillo tan preocupadamente¿Habría Harry colapsado ante la presión de los estudios y la profecía?

Se acordó de lo que el Sr. Weasley le había dicho, Harry había estado murmurando sobre un "él", era claro que no era Voldemort. Entonces¿quién podría ser?

- _Sirius_- murmuró. Claro, Harry había estado pensando en él desde su muerte. Pobre chico, seguramente cree que volvió del velo, pero eso era imposible¿o no? Él mismo lo había comprobado cuando había obligado a Grindewald a atravesarlo.

Bueno, lo más importante ahora era encontrar a Harry. El problema es que no tenía nada que le perteneciera para poder usar el hechizo localizador. Y, además, si Harry había estado pensando en Sirius, probablemente no quería ser encontrado.

Sirius, ese era otro problema, había vuelto ¿o no? Le debía al muchacho buscarlo, además no perdía nada.

Albus se acercó a uno de los tantos gabinetes de su oficina, en este él guardaba pequeñas cosas (todas muy graciosas y que, en su opinión, merecían ser conservadas para su deleite en vez de pudrirse en la oficina de Filch) que les había confiscado a algunos de sus alumnos. Al abrirlo, el gabinete parecía vacío y oscuro. El director acercó su varita ya dijo –Los Merodeadores.- Instantáneamente el gabinete se llenó de objetos.

- Mmm... Veamos, debe ser algo personal-

Sacó una bomba fétida que estaba alterada para que la persona que la recibiera tuviera su pelo rosado por una semana.

- No, esto puede haberlo alterado cualquiera y algo me dice que fue Remus.- siguió buscando hasta encontrar un gran sobre con varios pergaminos dentro de él. – ¿Podría funcionar?- se preguntó mientras sacaba un pergamino que tenía dibujado a un apuesto joven.

El recuerdo de ese día (y de otros relacionados con él) lo hizo reír fuertemente. Se acordaba como si fuera ayer.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllll Flashback: lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Albus se encontraba en su oficina, había sido un día tranquilo, un chico de primer año se había caído de su escoba en la clase de vuelo. Pero, salvo eso, nada importante había ocurrido.

En ese momento la cabeza de una muy estresada (y joven) profesora Mcgonagall se asomó por su chimenea.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Minerva?-

La profesora se veía muy irritada.

-Nada Albus, sólo te aviso que envié a Black a tu oficina.-

- ¿El joven Black, o la señorita Black? Debes ser más específica Minerva- Le preguntó Dumbledore divertido.

- Sirius Black- Le respondió la cabeza de Mcgonagall exasperada.

- Y… ¿se puede saber por qué vendrá el joven Black a mi despacho en este bello día?- Preguntó el director con su usual brillo en los ojos.

- Que él le diga, ahora si me disculpa, me retiro.- Y así desapareció la cabeza de la profesora de transfiguraciones.

"¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?" se preguntó Dumbledore. Parecía que todas las semanas Sirius lograba enfurecer a la profesora¡bah! No eran todas las semanas¡eran casi todos los días!

Dumbledore pensaba en esto mientras se comía unos sorbetes de limón, justo cuando iba a comerse el cuarto tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-.

Sirius Black entró con su mochila en los hombros y unos pergaminos en la mano.

-Minnie me dio que le diera mi obra de arte, a mi parecer debería venderla, aunque sé que ella quiere una copia y por eso me pide q se la de a usted señor.- Le dijo relajadamente mientras se sentaba en una silla – Señor ¿me daría un caramelo?- le preguntó mientras le entregaba los pergaminos.

- Si claro, saca cuantos quieras- le contestó el director mientras examinaba los papeles.

Eran dos pergaminos, el más grande tenía un dibujo de Sirius, probablemente hecho por él mismo, no era secreto que el chico se quería y sería capaz de autorretratarse y el pequeño era una nota de la profesora que decía: _¿Esto a ti te parecen apuntes de cómo transfigurar una mesa a un caballo? Porque a mi no…_

Cubriéndose la boca para no reir Dumbledore le preguntó a Black – ¿Sirius sabes porque estás aquí? –

-Claro, Minnie quiere una imagen mía y no se atreve a pedirla… ¿Cierto?-

-No exactamente, supongo que este asombroso retrato te debe de haber tomado toda la hora…..-

- ¡Pero claro! Puse todos los detalles posibles…- le respondió el chico orgulloso.

- y lo hiciste en clases- le dijo Albus tratando de que el chico se diera cuenta de su error.

- Si… oh… Oh…- dijo mirando hacia arriba - ¿Debía estar poniendo atención?-

-Exacto Sirius¿y que harás para solucionar esto?.-

Llllllllllllllllll End Flashback lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

Al final Sirius había tenido que entregar su dibujar y cumplir un castigo pues Minerva no soportaba que no pusieran atención en su clase. Aunque a la jefa de Gryffindor no le parecía nada de divertida la situación, Albus la encontraba sumamente graciosa.

- Bueno, supongo que no puedo perder más tiempo en mis recuerdos- se dijo mientras apuntaba su varita al retrato.-

-LOCUTOS… - Empezó cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por Hagrid, que entró corriendo muy exaltado.

- Profesor, Harry ha aparecido, Rosmerta lo ha traído, lo encontró inconsciente en Hogsmeade, está gravemente herido- El medio gigante le dijo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Se encuentra en la enfermería Rubeus? – le dijo olvidando completamente el pergamino y el hechizo.

- Si- le respondió Hagrid mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – Madame Pompfrey lo está viendo ahora-

- Vamos- le contestó el director. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería para ver en que estado se encontraba el niño que vivió.

**Ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ**

Ojalá les haya gustado!

Cariños

Looony Moony


End file.
